Any Series: AnyClub
by doomedpassion
Summary: the moment u have all been waiting 4 the sequel to AnyStar partnershipping, puppyshipping, puzzleshipping, bronzeshipping,tendershipping, SetoxJou, YamixYugi,YYxY, AtemuxYugi, MarikuxMalik, YMxM, BakuraxRyou, BxR, YBxR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Hey y'all, it's doomedpassion,

I just want to say thank you to you for reading my ff stuff. I would like to thank myself, the original mangaka, writer (s) and producer (s) for the materials (characters, setting and plot) to work with. This is for my own pleasure and the pleasure of my fans. I'd like to say thank you to all of you again.

Byebye doompassion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a month, since their debut concert. Nobody that attended the concert, except them remembered the events that had passed. The hikaris and Kawaii Kisara decided to play on their own schedule at clubs, parties, and other functions. Shadows of the past kept coming back up. The gang, Desert Shadow was still at large; or rather new gang members had been recruited. Some of the recruits were from Domino High. In fact, Kaiba Seto, Ryu Bakura, Prince Atemu and Shiou Mariku were invited to join the gang, by one of their classmates, Shizuko Akuryu. After blatantly refusing to join the gang, the boy told them that they had evidence of them killing the other gang members. He told them that his father, Detective Shizuko would get them arrested for murder. They told him that he could also get arrested because he was a part of gang. It turned out that Kaiba Seto had recorded their conversation. He also said that they had done it in order to save their girlfriends, which was also recorded on the tape.

"You know what we are capable, if you did have what we did record. Let me tell you this, I don't think it would have turned up on tape. There was shadow magic involved. It would have screwed up the tapes. But unlike you, I have just recorded our conversation. Oh, don't worry. I just have to erase everything that makes us look indicatory of our crimes," said Kaiba Seto.

"Oh, then what's this?" It was Dinosaur Ryuuzaki. He was throwing the tape up and down.

"How did you-" said Bakura.

"So? You are the self-proclaimed Thief King. You should have been able to see what I did," said Dinosaur Ryuuzaki smirking.

"How did you know that?" snarled Bakura.

"Heh. Just come with me and talk to my master," said Ryuuzaki. He led them to the teachers' lounge. It was their homeroom teacher. Members of the Desert Shadow were assembled in the room. The other teachers and the principal were bound and gagged. They had been knocked out, using knock out gas.

"Hello, the Legendary Thief King Bakura, I presume," said the man smirking. "I never thought you would be whipped by a mere girl. Shizuko, Watari, unveil the surprise."

A curtain was pulled away. Rei, Mara, Yuki, Kisara and a few other girls were being suspended from the ceiling of the room. Bakura, Mariku, Atemu and Seto's eyes widened. Kaiba Seto pressed a button on his cell phone. It sent a signal to Kaiba Corp., where his step-brother, Noa was now vice president. Noa had changed quite a bit. In fact, he was working with his step-brother and trying to balance his schedule, so he could go on dates with Mokuba. Right now, he was at the office, currently in a meeting.

"'kuso," he snapped. "Sorry, I have to go. My family's in trouble." _What have you done, this time? The murders at the concert…and other things…_

Noa was angry. He stormed all the way down the stairs. His trench coat flew behind him. He growled in frustration. People kept asking him where he was going. He went the basement and picked up a few guns. He cursed. The elevators were slow. Half an hour had passed since he had gotten the signal. He was currently sitting in the back seat of the limo.

"Damned traffic jam," swore Noa.

His strides were long, but not confident, they were hurried. In fact, he skipped quite a few steps. Then, he was at the teachers' lounge. He was worried, about his younger step-brother, Seto (by a few months). The door slammed open. He knew who they were. His father had invited the gang to the estate, sometimes. In fact, his father had been part of the gang for two three months, long enough to meet his mother, whom he "saved" from a life of prostitution and rape.

"Anubis," he nodded curtly to the man.

"You know them?" muttered Seto.

"Of course, father was a part of the gang." He nodded at the Anubis. "He paid them to keep their mouths shut about it, until his death. My mother was one of the women that he raped. He paid her to shut up too," he muttered. "I'm not proud of it. I had to pay them to keep their mouths shut about it. In fact, I am still paying them to shut up about it," Noa explained. "Yo, leave my little brother and his friends alone. How much do you want?"

"…"

"No answer? Let's go. I don't like wasting time with trash. Let the girls go, unless you want me to give my little brother and his friends' permission to send you to the Shadow Realm. You don't want to go there."

Atemu, Bakura, Mariku and Seto smirked at each other, and then at Noa, who smirked back.

"Really?" said Anubis incredulously. "Still want to?" Anubis was pointing his gun at Mokuba.

"Mokuba!!"

Doomedpassion: well that's it folks. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"'kuso. Now we're in a slight fix," said Kaiba Seto.

"What do you want?" said Noa. He was beyond just pissed.

"I already asked your brother and his friends to join."

"That's what you want, right? Or is your true purpose to get them to rape their girlfriends, as revenge for what they had done to your gang's deceased members and the girls' repeated escapes, hmm?"

"You're a smart one."

"Thank you, but…I'm sorry." He shot the ropes that the girls had been suspended from. They landed in a crouch, on the floor.

"Thanks." They were smiling brightly.

"That was cutting my circulation," said Kisara. She stretched and cracked her knuckles. "It's good thing that I know how to fight, ne? If only I hadn't been caught unawares by Ryuuzaki? Ah well…"

"That's better," said Mara smirking. She pulled out a couple of knives from her pocket. "There's more, where that came from." She winked her boyfriend.

Yuki and Ryou backed into a group with a few other girls. They were the only ones, who weren't confident about fighting. Sure they could maim because of their speed, but they weren't strong enough or confident enough. Yuki pulled out her cell phone and called the police.

"Hello?"

"I'm at Domino High. The Desert Shadow is active yet again. We are at-" She dropped her phone. A gun was pointed at her head. Everyone froze.

The police station was a few blocks away from the school and sirens were heard. Just as the police entered the building, the Anubis said "Go back to class, students." Of course they couldn't go anywhere because the police had surrounded the teachers' lounge because the signal for help had come from the room. The classrooms had also been blocked for precautions. The door opened. Police guns were pointed at every single person. Everybody froze. The hikaris, yamis and Kaibas dropped their weapons and held their hands up.

Knowing that the Desert Shadow preyed on females only, the police motioned for the hikaris, Kawaii Kisara and the other girls to come towards them. Detective Shizuko was among them. He looked at his son. Shizuko Akuryu winked and turned his gun at Anubis.

"Sorry, but you should have suspected me, the moment I asked to join." Shizuko Akuryu's lips were turned up in a cocky smirk.

"So brave!" cried Hiroshima Kaname. There was hearts in the girl's eyes. She rushed to his side. She was his girlfriend.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Kana-chan."

"But Ryu-kun…"

"Please just get off of me." She pulled a knife out from her bosom and stabbed him in the chest. "Traitor!" She cried.

"Huh?" The word barely left his lips and he fell back.

"My brother is Anubis and so was my father. I would never betray the gang, just for the man I loved," said Hiroshima Kaname, who was really Hiwatari Kaname. "But I would both freedom and love." She shook Shizuko Akuryu, who stopped pretending to be dead. "Sorry, I don't die that easily."

"Die, you wench." Anubis fired a shot at her. She ducked just in time. The bullet hit the wall behind her.

"Put down your gun," said Detective Shizuko.

"What if I don't want to," said Anubis, emptying his barrel at the police.

Doomedpassion: oh no…what's going to happen, now?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Cleared of all charges, Hiwatari Kaname," said the judge. "There is no evidence of illegal actions."

"Yes!!" Shizuko Akuryu swung his girl friend into the air. He destroyed the evidence against the yamis and Kaibas. He knew why they had done it.

It was just the end and a beginning. Shizuko Akuryu and his girlfriend Hiwatari Kaname were going to move to Canada.

"Thanks for everything, Ryu-kun!" "Ja!" The hikaris, yamis, Kaibas and Jou waved goodbye. Detective Shizuko was not present because he was busy.

"You say it as if we'll meet again," said Hiwatari Kaname.

"Oh we will, someday," predicted Jou.

"Bye!" They turned and walked into the crowd moving into the terminal.

Doomedpassion: bai bai


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was true, they did meet again. This was at a club called the Dragon and the Phoenix, where Best of Angelus were performing. The club was located in downtown Victoria BC. The girl group, Best of Angelus had resigned a contract, but this time, it was with KC Entertainment. The producer and CEOs of KC Entertainment was Kaiba Mokuba and Kaiba Noa, who had decided to work with his lover and youngest step-brother instead of his other step-brother, Seto. The group was allowed to tour anywhere they wanted. Their publicity was well-taken care of and some things were kept under key and lock. Working for the Kaibas was better for their privacy.

"Remember what happened, two three years ago?"

"Of course, baka-pharoah, it's not like I can forget."

"You're right Tomb Robber. It's hard to forget. I mean we _did_ make the stupidest mistakes then."

"Hahahaha. Pretty colours."

"Tomb Keeper's already drunk? Ra! Why do I have to be in the company of such idiots?"

"That's because we're friends. Hic."

"God damn it. Tomb Robber is drunk too."

"Of course what did you think would happen, cousin?"

Kaiba Seto shrugged and sipped more of his beer.

The stage lights dimmed.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we The Dragon and Phoenix club presents, popular Japanese girl group, Best of Angelus, also known as BoA. Welcome BoA._

Silhouettes of four figures stood on stage behind white screens. Music played. The first figure, on the left, danced. The screen lifted. She stepped up and stopped pointing at the third silhouette. The figure danced. The screen lifted. She stepped up and touched the other girl's hand. They danced. They stopped. The second silhouette, danced and stopped pointed at the last silhouette, who danced her solo. She stopped and the screens lifted. They stepped up. The four girls danced. They stopped and posed.

The first girl said, ""I'm Yuki. My stage name is Monkey." She pointed at the second girl, who said, "I'm Rei. My stage name is Bunny." The two of them stepped back.

"I'm Mara. My stage name is Kitty," said the third girl. She waved to the final member, who said, "I'm Kisara. My stage name is Puppy."

"You want to hear some music?" cried the Yuki.

"YES!!" screamed the crowd.

"We sang this song during our debut," said Kisara.

"I composed the music for this song. It's called Prince Charming," said Rei.

"I wrote the lyrics for this song," said Mara.

Kisara: (Hey, I've got to tell you all a secret, Prince Charming is not the man we all thought he was.)

Yuki: A pretty princess locked in a tower

She's guarded by a fire breathing dragon

Kisara: (But hey Prince Charming is coming to save her right?)

Rei: But Prince Charming never came. Kisara: (Hey!)

Rei: A pretty princess has fallen asleep

She's put in a casket, in forest full of trees

Kisara: (Prince Charming is coming to save this one right?)

Rei: But Prince Charming never came. Kisara: (Hey!)

Mara: A pretty princess has fallen asleep

She's locked in a tower, over grown by thorns Kisara: (yeah)

Kisara: (But it's already been a hundred years.)

Mara: But Prince Charming never came. Kisara: (Hey!)

Kisara: (Okay, so Prince Charming has gotten a pretty bad name by now. Should we pity him or gather more evidence?)

All: A pretty princess is sitting alone

In a castle empty, but of her own

Kisara: (What! Prince Charming dumped her?)

All: But Prince Charming never came. Kisara: (Hey!)

Kisara: (She had to slay the dragon by herself.)

The music faded out and they posed.

"Our next song is Don't believe in what others tell you," said Yuki. "The same applies to this song. It's our own."

All: When you wanted moon, now I'm here by your side

And you wanted the world, how to give it to you

Don't believe in, what others tell you

Rei: You try best to hide from others eyes

But I see that you're blind to the love in this world

Don't believe in, what other tell you

All: When you wanted moon, now I'm here by your side

And you wanted the world, how to give it to you

Don't believe in, what others tell you

Yuki: You try best to keep out harm's way

But you know that it's hard, when you've taken the sword

Don't believe in, your own naïveté

All: When you wanted moon, now I'm here by your side

And you wanted the world, how to give it to you

Don't believe in, what others tell you

Mara: Do you believe in love, why am I by your side

Do you believe in dreams, why should I be here?

When don't believe in your own strength

All: When you wanted moon, now I'm here by your side

And you wanted the world, how to give it to you

Don't believe in, what others tell you

Kisara: You don't wanna believe

That fairytales exist

Try too hard to forget

The things we been through

But you know that you're lying

Lying to yourself

All: When you wanted moon, now I'm here by your side

And you wanted the world, how to give it to you

It's hard to let you go (x2)

"We have exhausted every song that we have prepared for you," said Kisara. "But we're willing to take requests, from any of the songs that we have sung in our debut concert."

"Oi, how about Last Angel?"

"Your name is?" said Rei.

"Pharaoh Atemu."

"Alright, Mr. Pharaoh has requested Last Angel by Koda Kumi feat. THSK. It is a bit difficult, as there were six parts, but we'll fill those parts by ourselves. So how about it?"

The crowd screamed. They sang and danced plus took other requests. It ended at two thirty in the morning, half an hour before closing hours. The four girls could hardly keep their eyes open, let alone walk. They stepped off the stage. They were greeted with, "You were right, we would meet again." It was Shizuko Akuryu. With him was Hiwatari Kaname. They were sitting with the girls' boyfriends.

"Rikku. Rikku! We're going home. Ra! Damn it. Kaiba, Pharaoh, you let him drink? Once he stops, he can't stop. I thought I told you that when he's drunk, he's either out stone cold or horny! I can't take it. Not right now!! I'm so fucking tired!" cried Mara. "Oi! Wake up. I can't support your weight right now. Rikku!" She resorted to screaming into his ear, but he was still out. Meanwhile, Rei was dealing with the same thing with Bakura.

"Alright, we'll help you two carry your boyfriends to the limo," said Kaiba Seto.

They bid Shizuko Akuryu and his girlfriend goodbye. They left, but not before learning that Shizuko Akuryu and Hiwatari Kaname owned the club. It seemed that Kaiba Noa had left them out of the information loop and Seto did not know about it either.

It was a tedious ride, in the limo. Mariku was no longer out stone cold; he was just sleeping normally, if you could call sleeping in a drunken state normal. The same was with Bakura. Rei and Mara looked at each other and groaned. They had to drag their boyfriends to the elevators, while being used as human pillows, into Kaiba Seto's penthouse.

Time skip--at the door to Kaiba Seto's penthouse.

Rei and Mara had to drag their boyfriends to the rooms they shared. Rei and Mara placed their boyfriends on their beds and shook **their **heads. They each walked to their own armoire respectively. Rei pulled out of her clothes and walked into the bathroom, but not before turning off the light and closed the door after her. Mara threw off her clothes, knowing that Mariku was asleep and wouldn't notice. She just turned off the light and closed the door before jumping into the shower.

Yuki and Kisara just changed into their pajamas and flopped onto their beds, falling asleep just as they hit their pillows. Their boyfriends followed soon after.

Doomedpassion: wow…nighty night, for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spurred by a passing sadistic moment, Rei lifted the blinds.

"Arrrgh! What time is it?" cried Bakura.

"It's morning, anata (darling)," said Rei. "I thought I told you not to drink so much."

Bakura pulled the covers over his head. He was not in the mood for a scolding, when he was suffering from a severe hangover.

"Come on! You have to eat before you take your painkillers. We're gonna perform at the Dragon and the Phoenix again, tonight. And we want to go out to the park today, me, Mara, Yuki and Kisara, that is, if you, Atemu and Mariku aren't coming. But then again, Atemu is coming. He and Yuki are inseparable, you know? They're like the perfect couple. Another thing, he is better at than you, Mariku and Seto. Humph. Even Noa is better than you guys."

"If you are trying to bait me, then you've succeeded. You win."

Meanwhile, in Mariku and Mara's room

"WAKE UP, before I dunk your head into the toilet!" cried Mara.

"Ugh! I'm up. Ra, you didn't have to do that you know," said Mariku.

"You sure? Because if I didn't you wouldn't get out of bed. Even Bakura is a better boyfriend than you. After all, he woke up, when Rei tried whatever she did."

"Ra damn it! How dare you compare me to that filthy tomb robber?!" cried Mariku.

"Shut up, retard!" snapped Atemu, who had just stuck his head through the door.

A pillow hit Atemu's face. And a scream of "Pervert!" rang in the apartment. Mara was currently only wearing a towel, which was slipping off and Mariku made no move to protect his girlfriend's dignity. Instead he just laughed, at the look of horror and shame on Atemu's face.

"Gomen, Mara-chan," said Atemu.

"Sorry, my ass! Get out, perv!" cried Mara.

"Haha, who's the retard now," laughed Mariku.

"You are!" cried Mara, pointing at her boyfriend. "You didn't defend me! I hate you." She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom, without forgetting to slam the door behind her. When she came out of the bathroom, she ran out the apartment, with tears in her eyes.

"Now look what you've done!" screamed Mariku at Atemu.

"Me? What did I do? You're the one, who didn't defend your girl. She would have been satisfied if you landed a punch or two on me, not that you would have succeeded."

"You were the one who came in at the wrong time," snarled Mariku.

"Shut up!" roared Seto. He hadn't lifted his head away from his laptop.

"Why don't you go after your girlfriend Mariku?" suggested Rei.

Time skip--

Picnic at the park

"I can't believe it, he's such an ass!" ground Mara.

"Sh. He'll come around. It's just part of the male ego," soothed Rei.

"Trust me, he will. I get a lot of that all the time," said Kisara.

"I know you do, Key-chan. I just don't get it. How can you deal with it?" asked Mara incredulously.

"I don't know, but you get used to it after awhile," said Kisara.

"Demo (but), you two got together about the same time we did," pouted Mara.

"Let's eat, for all the care of the world," said Kisara.

They ate and talked about many things and nothing at all, such is the way with friends. One could make a conversation from nothing at all. They had laughed together and cried together for years, so their actions were justified.

Two hours later, they were still at the park. They had finished their picnic and had pulled out their mp3s and CDs plus the CD player. They were getting ready for the tonight's show.

"Are we going to sing as a group or solo?" asked Rei.

"How about this, we do both, just like always?" asked Yuki.

"Sure," said Mara.

"So what are we going to sing?" asked Kisara.

"Well, we can sing My Will by Dream, Tell Me by Wonder Girls and our solo picks. I mean, we've wanted to sing My Will and Tell Me forever right? So tonight's the chance. It **is** our closing show for the Dragon and the Phoenix," said Mara.

"Alright, let's make a list of all the songs we will be singing solo then," said Yuki.

"Yuki, taking the reins of responsibility, ne?" said Rei.

The list is the following:

YukiRolling Days by Yui

MaraCome by Namie Amuro

Rei10 minutes by Lee Hyori

KisaraAggressive by BoA

That was as far as their list went. They could think of no other songs to sing. However, one did pop up in Yuki's mind, as she reviewed the list the fourth time.

"Hey! We should sing, Listen to My Heart, NO.1, Key of Heart and Double by BoA. The finale should be Yesterday Once More by the Carpenters."

"Good thinking Yuki-chan. The songs fit my state of mind," said Mara. "Besides the songs have some significance to us, right?"

"Yeah," replied Yuki.

"Let's go. We still have to change and practice, ne?" said Kisara.

"Let's go sing some karaoke. They may have all the songs there, right? So we can practice there," suggested Rei.

"Sure, but wouldn't Seto-_kun _be unhappy if you let his credit card run, Key-chan?" asked Mara, slyly.

Kisara pouted and whacked Mara playfully on the side of her head. Kisara "hmphed".

Doomedpassion: well, that's it…see ya next time…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The girls went to the club early, at 8:00 pm. They were to perform at 10:00 pm for an hour. They had brought their clothes to change for the clothes that they were to be wearing that night were too revealing of their cleavage. This time, their boyfriends were not coming to the club, or so they said.

The girls walked to the bar. Behind the counter was Hiwatari Kaname.

"Hey, guys. What happened to your no.1 fans?" asked Hiwatari Kaname.

"They said they wouldn't come," said Mara.

"Do I hear bitterness, regret and disappointment, in your voice, Mara-chan?" Kaname asked in a singsong voice.

"So what if there is," muttered Mara.

"Oh, you poor dear, what did wannabe Prince Charming do this time, hmm?"

"He didn't defend me, when _Pharaoh_, peeked on me by accident. I know it was by accident, but still…" said Mara.

"That's it? Oh god, the male ego is sure _interesting_," exclaimed Kaname.

"You say it as if you're new to it," said Rei. She gave her friend a wry smile. "Mara-chan is just too hung up over it and Mariku-kun is hung up over it too."

"I think the guys are doing some male-bonding to cheer him up," said Yuki.

"We'll be fine without them. I mean when they were utter jerks to us, we had to survive somehow. I mean we _are_ survivors, right?" said Kisara. "By the way, we came early to have some fun, clubbing. Don't look at us like that. We aren't sluts."

"So you guys want drinks?"

"A beer to drown my sorrow," said Mara.

"Virgin Martini," said Rei.

"Um…ano…" said Yuki. "I don't hold liquor well…do you have just coke?"

"Crack cocaine?" joked Kaname.

"No, not that a can of Coca-cola," said Yuki exasperated.

"Rum coke please," said Kisara. "Your beer is too much for me."

"Nani (what)! Is that how you treat your friend's specialty drink?" cried Kaname. Her facial expression was comical. Her voice became serious. "It's okay. I mean what are friends for? They forgive each other, right?"

"Sure." Kisara rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Mara was just drinking away her sorrow. She was pretty drunk by the time she had downed her second beer. Her vision was swirling. But in any case, she got off the bar stool and sauntered onto the dance floor, as if nothing was wrong. She danced. A man made a beeline for her.

"May I have this dance?" His voice was husky as he whispered in her ear.

Having drunk more than her limit of alcohol, her judgment was definitively impaired. She agreed to dance with him and was even grinding against him. She ignored the little voice in her head that said 'what about Mariku?' She waved it off with a 'He doesn't give a shit. So why should I?' and a 'This guy seems nice, so…'

"Does it really not matter to you who you're with?" The man seemed to have read her mind.

She froze. _Why did his voice sound so familiar? And his touch? He couldn't possibly be…Mariku, could he?_

"Mariku?" she asked, there was some slight hope in her voice.

At that moment, Kisara made her way into the crowd. She was angry that the man had guts to touch her friend, when she was drunk. She grabbed his arm and pulled it back. His hood fell off. A mop…okay fine, a bush of dirty golden hair was bounced up.

"Mariku?! What the hell!" cried Kisara. Then with a second look, she said, sheepishly, "Sorry. I think you should make up now, bye!"

"Hey, babe, you ready to forgive me?" asked Mariku.

"Y-yes, Riku-koi." He stared at her. She had never ever called him koi (love) ever. He touched her forehead. She was feverish and drunk. He sighed. He couldn't take her answer, when she was drunk.

Since, Mara was drunk and Kaname pitied them, Kaname told the club goers that Best of Angelus would not be performing that night. She told them that they had to go home due to unexpected circumstances and that they would make it up to them the next night, Sunday.

Doomedpassion: read Anymotion to get in the know about what happened when they got home…


End file.
